Instead of Words, I heard love
by Justreadinxx
Summary: Santana and Brittany are two ordinary people. Their paths meet and both of them are forced to lie. Why? Because one thinks the other is deaf. So they both pretend to be deaf. Will their relationship be okay? Or will it end with that terrible lie?
1. Chapter 1

_There are people extending their arms towards the floor of the bus. They were all extending their hands out, but they only thing is that they had no faces. Then out of nowhere there was this beautiful, tall, blonde girl that extends her arm and smiles. She was light skinned; she had beautiful blue eyes, and a wonderful smile. Instead of lending a hand, she held up a rose._

xSxBx

Santana was sitting in the crowded bus, waiting for her stop. Everyone around her was falling asleep or talking quietly to one another.

"We're going to be late again!" A man said. Santana looked at him and noticed a lot of things. He looked like he was in his mid forties, he had a cheap haircut, and he was wearing pretty ridiculous clothes.

"The traffic is terrible." Another man yelled from behind the bus. Santana looked back to see who said it and all she saw was a hobo with dirty, old clothes. He winked and she felt a bit violated so she turned her attention to the window.

Santana watched as people and buildings passed by. Soon the building looked familiar and it was her stop.

"Excuse me! This is my stop!" Santana yelled to the bus driver. She got up and quickly got out, brushing past a young girl who was getting in.

Brittany, the young girl who had just gone in, sat in a seat next to two young guys. One of them kept looking at Brittany and when Brittany caught him, he would nod his head and wink. Brittany smiled slightly, pulled out a pen and notepad, and started writing. She handed the notepad to him once she was done.

"How long will the bus take to get to the M.A elementary school for the deaf?" The man read aloud. He smiled, took out his pen, and began writing. He gave it back to Brittany.

"_It's pretty close, but it does count on how traffic is going to be."_Brittany read from the notepad. She looked at him and smiled. She wrote on her notepad again and held it up. _"Thank you._

"What a waste. She's such a beautiful woman." The other guy said.

"I know… I didn't think she couldn't speak."

"Well, she can't have everything."

"This is my stop!" Brittany yelled out and the bus stopped. She looked back at the two guys and smirked. She walked out of the bus and walked into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a little chapter of a story that I am going to work on :) I promise the rest will be longer. Please review on how you think about it and stuff. Thanks :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Okay so… This is my first story that I made with deaf-mute people. So if I get anything wrong… Or say something in a weird way. I'm sorry D: Just whenever it's **_**italicized**_** that means they are using sign language. Thanks! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, where are the bills?" Santana asked as she poured herself a cup of water.<p>

"Oh, they're on the coffee table." Santana's mom, Maria, said as she was reading. She lifted her head up and looked at her daughter. "Are you going to be here on Saturday for your dad's birthday?"

"Hmm… Maybe. I don't know. I have to go check on that." Santana ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright… Aren't you going to be late?"

Santana looked at the clock, "Oh shit!" She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house. Her father, Luis, came down the stairs just as Santana closed the door behind her.

"_Why is she in such a hurry?"_ Luis motioned with his hands.

"_She's late for work."_ Maria smiled and kissed him on the lips. "_Now what do you want to eat?"_

Santana ran to the bus stop where the bus was already at. She boarded it and stood at the back. Her phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Santana, where are you?" Finn's voice boomed out. Santana could hear all the machines in the background.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a wad, Hudson." Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm still trying to look for her." She continued.

"The girl in your dreams?" Santana could hear Finn sigh."Okay, I know how important this is to you, but you gotta stop trying to find her when you have work!" Santana rolled her eyes again and fixed her vision on a tall blonde who came to sit a few chairs away from where Santana was standing. Santana could hear Finn asking if Santana was going to be there on time, but she didn't care. She hung up on Finn and watched as the blonde was speaking to a little kid who was sitting across from the girl.

"_Miss Pierce, I lost a tooth yesterday!" _The little girl signed with her hands. She pointed at the gap between two teeth.

"_Oh my! That's wonderful!" _Brittany smiled and clapped softly. _"Did the tooth fairy give you money?" _

"_My mom says I'm too old for the tooth fairy." _The little girl frowned. _"It's okay. I know the tooth fairy is busy giving other kids money."_Brittany looked around in her purse and pulls out a dollar bill.

"_Don't tell anyone, but… I work for the tooth fairy. She told me to give this to you." _Brittany handed her the dollar and smiled. _"I'll see you in school, okay?" _Brittany hugged the little girl.

Santana smiled to herself at this cute interaction the blonde had with the little girl. The bus stopped and she watched as the blonde walked out. "I always see this girl on my bus." She whispers to herself. The bus continued on for another fifteen minutes. It stopped at the next destination and Santana got off. She looked at her watch.

"Shit, its 9:40. Finn is going to go HAM." Santana walked into the tire shop. She goes in the back to where the mini lockers where and opens hers. The Latina puts on her jump suit and walks off to punch in her card.

"You're forty minutes late, Santana." Finn crossed his arms. Santana brushed passed him and started to work on the car that was unattended.

"Yeah and yo-"

"Careful, Lopez. I can fire you." Finn cut her off. He smiled and patted her on the back. "Just do your work." He left and Santana went back to fixing one of the tires on the car.

x

A boy, who seemed about twelve years old, was walking and bumped into a pole. Brittany came rushing up to him and asked him.

"_Andrew, are you okay?"_ Brittany motioned with her hands. "_You are always bumping into things."_

"_Sorry Miss Pierce… I just can't see things clearly sometimes." _The little boy frowned. Brittany hugged him tightly. Brittany led him to a table that had marks, crayons, and paper. The blonde picked up a black marker and gave it to him. The boy took it and drew scribbles on the papers.

Brittany sighed and walked into the teacher's lounge, where Kurt was talking with Rachel. Brittany sat down next to them.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Kurt questioned with concern in his eyes. He positioned his body towards the blonde. Rachel looked at Brittany and encouraged her to speak.

"It's Andrew… Have you guys noticed anything? "Kurt shook his head.

"I've noticed that he keeps bumping into things." Rachel stared at the table, like she was in a trance. Then Rachel's eyes widened slightly in realization. "Do you think he'll be blind soon?"

Brittany shrugged. "It could be a possibility…"

xSBx

After a torturous 7 hours of fixing cars, Santana punched out her card and left. She waited for her bus. She can hear children playing and people shouting at each other in the small town of Lima. Her bus came and she went inside. The Latina saw the girl from before with the blonde hair and decided to stand near her. She watched as the girl was reading a book. Brittany looked up and she quickly got out of her chair and offered Santana the seat. Santana took it, but their eyes never left each other. They both smiled.

Santana put her hand to her lips and extended it outwards towards Brittany. _"Thank you."_

Brittany smiled and brought her hand to her forehead and extended it out. "_You're welcome."_

Santana looked down and smiled to herself. Brittany rested her forehead on one of the chairs and closed her eyes. Santana looked back up at Brittany and Brittany opened one of her eyes and smiled.

"_I'm Brittany."_

"_I'm Santana."_

"_I think I saw you this morning…" _Brittany scrunched up her face, unsure if it was Santana she saw.

'I actually see you everyday' Santana said in her head. _"Yeah, you were with a little girl. You were talking about the tooth fairy."_Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

The bus stopped and Santana waved goodbye. Brittany waved back and watched as Santana left the bus. Brittany sat down and felt something. She stood up and found Santana's phone.

Santana reached into her pocket and didn't find her phone in there. She freaked out. "Wait! Wait!" She called after the bus, but the bus was too far away now. She sighed dramatically and walked her way to her house.

"I can't believe I forgot my phone… I'm so stupid." She said to herself quietly. Just then Santana felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and to her surprise it was Brittany.

Brittany was panting and she bent over a little bit, resting her hands on her knees. Santana put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looked up and handed Santana her phone.

"_Thank you." _Santana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>How was Glee for you guys? I thought it was awesome... Especially the slap haha<strong>


End file.
